1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission method and a communication control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a system for uploading a file to a file server. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-081111 discusses a system that manages a state of a transaction when an update of a file is performed, and that performs data restoration when an error occurs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-212119 discusses an operation (hereinafter referred to as a commitment (commit)) of collectively determining a sequence of steps of an update process to exclusively control access from a plurality of clients in order to prevent occurrence of conflict. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-212119 discusses an operation of returning, in a case where an error occurs while a sequence of steps of an update process is performed, a state of a file server to a state thereof before the process is started (hereinafter referred to as a rollback).
In a case where a plurality of files are uploaded to a file server in one operation, sometimes, the plurality of files to be uploaded have a relationship with one another. For example, there is a case that when files A and B exist, a process cannot be done on the file B when the file A does not exist.